


Super Stuck

by Agathangelos



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:41:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28474854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agathangelos/pseuds/Agathangelos
Summary: Kara can't super-strength her way out of this pickle. Is it too soon to call Lena for help?
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 11
Kudos: 373





	Super Stuck

Kara was stuck. How on earth was this happening! On this planet of all planets! Kara repositioned her shoulder and tugged again. The button-up didn’t budge. She was definitely stuck, her arms still in the sleeves and stretched over her head. And to make it worse, it was her favourite shirt. Puffing out an annoyed breath, she tried to focus.

“Okay, it’s okay. I can figure this out.” She thought out loud. “I’ll call Alex, she’ll free me, and we’ll never speak about this again.” Kara frowned, moving her arms trying to see through the bottom of her shirt now pulled so far over her head only her fingers stuck out. _Why couldn’t I have taken the time to unbutton it properly like a normal person. Why didn’t I just super-speed them open? Why did it have to be my favourite shirt! Oh, Rao!_

Kara was already running on the later side of leaving early for work before this pickle, and now she was definitely pushing getting to her desk early enough to finish her article in the pre-workday peace and quiet. Kara spun around wildly looking through her shirt-tunnel for her phone. Not on her bedside table - that would have been too easy. She spun and bent down to feel through the pockets of her discarded jacket from last night, now in a little pile of other clothes on the floor. _Nope._ She threw herself onto her bed, feeling blindly around on the cover. 

_Oh!_ A thought struck Kara like she’d been hit, she rolled off the bed and bee-lined for the bathroom. She’d been looking at videos of puppies jumping into piles of raked leaves last night while she was brushing her teeth. _Oh course! …They were so cute!_ She’d had to clean her mirror twice to get all the toothpaste off from laughing so hard at the orange-brown pile with a wagging tail. Kara reached the bathroom door and felt around for the handle. All she could feel was the smooth plane of the door. “Rao, I don’t have time for this, door!” Kara employed her x-ray vision and located the handle. Closing her fingers around it she pulled, zeroing in on her phone by the wash basin, she grabbed it up and started pulling up Alex’s last call to re-dial. 

Kara’s thumb hovered over the re-dial button. The cool bathroom air lightly prickling her exposed skin. _Of course Alex is who I would call. She’s always there for me!_ "Buuuuut she’d probably poke me first. And laugh at me. And probably take a picture to remind me of this later…” Kara could feel her crinkle starting. Kara’s eyed dropped to the name below the last three calls from Alex in her recent calls. _Is this the kind of thing I can call her for? We’re only just getting our friendship back on the track. Would this be asking too much?_ Kara pressed on the icon and quickly typed out a message before she could change her mind. 

K: “Are you at work yet? I kind of have an emergency and need a friend…”

 _Send._ Kara’s crinkle deepened as she stared at her phone. “What if this is too much? Is it too soon to tell her I need her again?” Kara’s phone pinged. She opened the message and read it through twice. _How do I even start to describe this! This is ridiculous! She’s going to rethink being my friend again._ At an uncharacteristic loss for words Kara did the next best thing. She flipped her camera to selfie, holding it to look up through her inside-out button-up at her face. She felt her lower lip pop out into a pout at how completely ridiculous she felt. _Send._

Kara made her way out through the open bathroom door to await the most embarrassing thing to happen to her in a while. Shuffling her way through her apartment, looking through the little fabric tunnel at her feet, she threw herself down on the couch to wait. What felt like only minutes later Kara heard the familiar heartbeat coming down her hallway, wrenching her out of her moping. The heartbeat was quicker than usual, and Kara’s heart sped up in anticipation. Three sharp knocks rang out through the door, and Kara squirmed and rolled her way off the couch. Kara opened the door and hid behind it waiting. 

Lena strode into the room taking it in, and slowly turned towards Kara. Kara let the door close from its own weight, leaving her standing half hunched over with her button-up shirt pulled all the way up with her head and arms trapped inside. Lena stood stock-still a few feet away from Kara, her eyes taking in the picture before her. Kara was half dressed for work, her polished shoes and belted black slacks looking all business, but the expanse of toned flesh on display above that was decidedly less professional. And as Lena took in the sight before her, her thoughts were venturing quickly into unprofessional also. 

Kara struggled with the little tunnel of fabric as she tried to see Lena. _She must think I’m such an idiot._ Kara could only see a little bit of Lena at a time. _Oh Rao, she’s wearing those heels that could kill you._ Kara took in all that she could through the small window she had. Lena was wearing a grey herringbone pencil skirt with a black sleeveless blouse. Kara held her breath as she looked up further. Lena’s green eyes sparkled as she fought to hold back from laughing. 

“When you said emergency,” Lena worked to hid a smirk, “I thought it might have been more dire. But when you sent that picture, I couldn’t resist.”

Kara whined from beneath the fabric. “Leeeeena, don’t pick on me, I’m stuck.”

Lena let out a genuine laugh, “I can see that. Supergirl.” 

“Lenaaaa. I couldn’t call Alex because she would definitely not let me live this down. I…I need your help."

Lena bit back the jibe that was waiting on her lips, and instead strode to place her bag on the kitchen counter before walking back to Kara, who was still trying to keep sight of Lena from under her shirt.  
Lena stepped up to Kara and stood with her hands on her own hips while she evaluated the best, first tactic. 

“Okay, bend over.” Lena bit the inside of her cheek. “I mean, lean forwards. Towards me.” 

Kara leaned towards the sound of Lena’s voice, while Lena grabbed both of Kara’s hands and held them gently to stop Kara’s flailing. Kara stopped immediately, she felt a tingle run down her spine at the contact, and felt her stomach muscles contract. 

Lena repositioned to hold the bottom hem of Kara’s shirt, and cautiously began to pull on the fabric. Nothing. Adding a bit more tension, Lena pulled firmly on Kara’s shirt. Still nothing. Kara whined from beneath the fabric. Lena added in a couple of tugs for good measure, to no avail. 

“Okay, Kara can you lean down a bit more, I’m going to put me bodyweight behind it.”

“Okay, but please don’t tear it-”

“I know, it’s your favourite. I’m trying not to.”

Kara bent at the hip leaning further forward, giving Lena a clear view of strong back muscles engaged to hold Kara in her position. Lena swallowed and took hold of Kara’s shirt in two tight fists, stepping a heel out behind her for leverage. Lena eased her weight back onto her back foot, keeping her arms tensed and pulling with gravity. The shirt fabric pulled tight with the tension. Lena eyed the material at Kara’s shoulders, it’s almost past the curve of Kara’s generous muscles. Supergirl’s muscles.

“Okay Kara, can you lean back a bit on your end?”

Kara’s muffled voice calls back, “Back?” 

“Yes!”

Kara suddenly snaps upright, pulling her hands high over her head, catching Lena off balance and pulling her swiftly into Kara. Lena makes a small squeak as she’s flung forwards, her hands moving to stabilise herself as she takes a small step back. Lena looks down, at the feel of soft skin beneath her finger tips, her hands are spread across Kara’s abs. Lena can feel the strength beneath the skin. Her eyes rake up, Kara is wearing a simple t-shirt bra and it’s doing nothing to prevent Lena’s mouth from water. Her fingertips press into the exposed skin before her. 

“Ah, Lena?”

Lena yanks her hands away and takes a full step back, looking around the apartment before looking back at her friend, arms still above her head.

Kara’s voice comes out in a higher pitch than Lena expects, “So, it, ah, might have moved a bit on my shoulder?”

Lena takes a silent calming breath, “I think so, it looked to be moving.” Lena steps back into Kara’s personal space. She can feel Kara’s body heat radiating off her. “Maybe if we try a different angle of attack.” Lena reaches up to grab handfuls of Kara’s shirt as far up as she can reach, and tries to push up. Lena stands so high on her toes her heels leave the ground behind her. It’s not enough. Lena inches forwards, repositions her grip on Kara’s shirt and pushes up with all her strength. The move pushes Lena flush against Kara’s body. 

Kara’s breath catches as she feels Lena’s body press into her bare stomach. The soft material of Lena’s blouse is as soft as the body beneath it leaning into Kara. Kara can hear Lena’s heart beat quicken. _Lena must be so annoyed that I dragged her into this! I need to get out of this shirt. Now!_

Kara starts to struggle in her shirt-prison. Wriggling this way and that. She lets out a frustrated grunt. Kara starts pulling her arms down, when she hears a tear. Kara freezes. _No. No, after all this! I broke my favourite shirt?! This is the worst day, and it hasn’t even really started._ Kara lets out a small pathetic noise. 

Lena brings her hands up to Kara’s sides and gently holds her, “Kara, darling, hold on. I have an idea.” 

Kara stands looking dejected, even with her face covered, “I’m sorry, Lena. I shouldn’t have dragged you into this. You’re going to be late for work, all because I can’t dress myself!”

“Well, it’s lucky I’m the boss. And you can always call me. Here, reach your arms up as far as you can manage.” Lena started with the fabric closest to Kara’s shoulders, she rubbed the material over Kara’s muscles letting the pressure of her hands work the fabric into little bunches she could work back down Kara’s shoulders. Once it started moving it was quick business, Lena worked the fabric back down over Kara’s shoulders and back, kneading it back down with practiced fingers. Lena’s hands ran down Kara’s sides, grazing the sides of Kara’s breasts, working the fabric down further. 

Kara was not breathing. Lena had her hands on Kara in the least friendly way imaginable. Kara’s heart was beating so hard she was sure even Lena could hear it. Nimble fingers were working Kara’s shirt back down her body, and as the hem of her shirt finally receded below Kara’s eye-line, she blushed hard expecting Lena to be smirking at her. But Lena wasn’t looking at her face. Lena was looking intently at what she was doing. With her hands. To Kara. Kara swallowed hard. 

Lena tugged the last part of Kara’s shirt down with a finality of a job done, and then smoothed her hands over the outside of Kara’s shirt covered sides, before looking up at Kara.

Lena ran her hands over Kara’s shirt with no small amount of pressure. _She’s getting the wrinkles out. Rao, settle down!_ Lena looked up into Kara’s eyes and held her gaze as Lena’s fingers moved to the bottom button of Kara’s shirt and unfastened it. Kara looked down at Lena’s hands. _Those hands._ As Lena’s fingers moved up to the next button and released it with a light pop. Kara swallowed audibly as she looked back up to find Lena’s eyes still on her with a mischievous twinkle.

“I’m sorry about your shirt. I’ll get my tailor to repair it for you.”

Kara found her voice, “Lena, you don’t have-”

Kara’s words were cut short as Lena gripped Kara’s shirt tightly in both hands and ripped in opposite directions, sending every last button flying. Kara felt her breath leave her. 

Lena raked her eyes down Kara’s exposed body and back up to look her in the eye, “You’re not wearing this shirt today.” 

Kara bit hard into her lower lip.

Lena stepped forward, with the sharp sound of her heels, and placed both her hands firmly on Supergirl’s abs, “And you’re going to be late for work too.”

_Oh, Rao!_


End file.
